As portable communication devices such as radiotelephones become smaller and lighter, the required elements of the radiotelephone must be located in a smaller area. One particular element of a radiotelephone is an antenna. Radiotelephones having a retractable compound antennas are known in the art. Some such retractable antennas are capable of receiving signals in both the extended position and retracted position.
Such retactable antennas may also be "collapsible." One type of collapsible antenna is a "telescoping" antenna, such as those commonly found on portable AM/FM radios. Another type of collapsible antenna includes a movable contact. For example, a Sony CMRX100 includes a retractable antenna having a movable contact. As shown in photograph 7 of Exhibit C (Photograph EXHIBIT LIST) in the type acceptance for CMRX100 cellular telephone granted on Nov. 28, 1995 (File No.: 31010/EQU 17.9), a movable contact is positioned at the bottom of the retractable antenna to extend the effective electrical length of the antenna when extended. However, the antenna assembly in the Sony CMRX100 provides coupling only near the top of the antenna when the antenna is in the extended position. However, such a retractable antenna has the disadvantage that the antenna portion within the housing radiates inside the housing when the antenna is in the retractable position, possibly interfering with sensitive electrical components disposed inside the housing.
Accordingly, a need exists for a compact collapsible antenna assembly for a radiotelephone or another wireless communication device.